In recent years, as a result of digitalization of various apparatuses and advancement of integration technology, cameras that can digitally record videos, that is, digital video cameras have become widespread. Digital recording is highly compatible with other media, and thus becoming widely used for commercial use in various usage patterns, such as network distribution and video editing.
A camera, as shown in FIG. 1A, clips a part out of a scene 1801 and stores the clipped part as image data. The clipping position is determined by the photographer according to the photographer's capturing intention, and this is referred to as framing in the sense that a clipping frame 1802 is set in the scene. Framing is determined by the four following factors: a position 1083; a direction 1804; an angle 1805 (the camera is held widthwise, lengthwise, or at an angle); and an angle of view 1806 of the camera. Among these, the position of the camera is adjusted, as shown in the table 1807 in FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, through: tracking 1808 (horizontal right-and-left movement), booming 1809 (vertical movement), and dollying 1810 (horizontal back-and-forth movement). In addition, the direction of the camera is adjusted, as shown in FIG. 1D, through: panning 1811 (horizontal rotation centering on the camera) and tilting 1812 (vertical rotation centering on the camera). In addition, the rotation of the camera is adjusted, as shown in FIG. 1D, through rolling 1813 (rotation centering on an optical-axis). The angle of view of the camera is adjusted through the dollying 1810 and the zooming 1814. For zooming, optical zoom for changing the focal length of an optical system and electronic zoom by image processing are used. As described above, framing is determined by the photographer, using seven types of camera work from the tracking 1808 to the zooming 1814.
The photographer can create various framings according to the capturing intention by selectively using the camera work shown in figures from FIG. 1A to FIG. 1D. For example, FIG. 2 is a diagram showing an example of capturing in which a photographer 1901 increases the zoom factor (zooms in) while moving from side to front with an object 1902 being the center, by continuously increasing the focal length of a multifocal lens 2002 of a video camera 2001. Here, Images IC1, IC2, and IC3 show captured images displayed in a viewfinder 2003 of the video camera 2001 and correspond to 1-power zoom, 2-power zoom, and 4-power zoom, respectively. In this exemplary capturing, the photographer 1901 carries out tracking and panning using body movement and rotation while carrying out zooming.
As described above, by selectively using the seven types of camerawork arbitrarily, it is possible to set various framings so as to enhance the expressiveness of images. At the same time, however, there is a case where due to a high degree of arbitrariness the camera work becomes out of the reasonable control well suited to the capturing intention and where the framing becomes inappropriate. For example, FIG. 3 is an example of capturing in which the object is missing, since the object 1902 moves rightward and thereby tracking and panning becomes out of the reasonable control, and the object 1902 is missing from the frame (becomes frame-out). In the example, as FIG. 2 shows, the framing is not properly set to be well suited to the capturing intention to constantly hold the object 1902 at the center of the screen. The object 1902 moves rightward as time progresses from Time T1, Time T2, and Time T3, and the photographer 1901 is not able to control tracking and panning appropriately. As shown in Image IC4, the object 1902, captured at the center of the screen at Time T1, is off to the right at Time T2 as shown in Image IC5, and subsequently becomes frame-out to the right of the screen at Time T3, as shown in Image IC6, resulting in capturing in which the object is missing.
In order to solve the problem as described above that the framing cannot be set according to the capturing intention, a technique for resetting the framing after capturing is disclosed (for example, see Patent Reference 1). In other words, as FIG. 4A shows, such object-missing capturing is prevented by decreasing the focal length (to, for example, 35 mm) of the multifocal lens 2002 of the video camera 2001 so as to allow wide-angle capturing, and capturing the object 1902 with an angle of view 2102 being secured. Although the captured image, as Image IC7 shown in FIG. 4B, holds the object 1902 within the frame, the framing is off to the right of the screen due to inappropriate control of tracking and panning. In Image IC6 in FIG. 3, the focal length of the multifocal lens 2002 of the video camera 2001 is increased (to, for example, 140 mm) so as to narrow the angle of view, like the angle of view 2102, so that an image captured at a 4-power zoom factor is obtained as a frame 2201. Thus, as shown in Image IC3 in FIG. 2, in order to meet the capturing intention to hold the object 1902 at the center of the screen, Image IC8 is clipped out using the frame 2202, and the clipped image is displayed in the viewfinder 2003. The framing, which is the frame 2201 at the time of capturing, is reset to the frame 2202 after capturing, so that the framing well suited to the capturing intention is secured.
In addition, Patent Reference 1 discloses that a high-resolution pickup device having large numbers of pixels and lines is used as a measure to cope with deterioration of image quality caused by electric zoom that is zooming by image processing. When the focal length of the multifocal lens 2002 is increased by four times, for example, from 35 mm to 140 mm, the angle of view is changed from the angle of view 2101 to the angle of view 2102, and the object 1902 is displayed in four times the size of the object 1902 in the case of the angle of view 2101. Assuming that the numbers of pixels and lines of the pickup device for the video camera 2001 are identical to those of the viewfinder 2003, and assuming, for example, the case of 640 pixels×480 lines, the area intended to be displayed in the viewfinder 2003 is reduced to ¼, when wide-angle capturing is performed at the angle of view 2101 so as to prevent the object 1902 from becoming frame-out. Thus, when Image IC7 is obtained with 640 pixels×480 lines, the frame 2202 intended to be clipped out should be of 160 pixels×120 lines. Therefore, in order to display the image in the viewfinder 2003 having 640 pixels×480 lines, it is necessary to perform 4-power magnification by image processing. Patent Reference 1 discloses that in order to avoid the image being magnified by image processing, the numbers of pixels and lines of the pickup device of the video camera 2001 are increased, and only the clipping process is performed, so that an image equivalent to a 4-power optical zoom image captured at the angle of view 2102 is obtained. That is, when the image size in the viewfinder 2003 is of 640 pixels×480 lines, 2560 pixels×1920 lines is used for the pickup device.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-12423 (FIG. 3)
Non-Patent Reference 1: Victor Company of Japan, Limited, “Hard disk movie, main specification” [Searched Feb. 10, 2006] Internet<URL: http://www.jvc-victor.co.jp/dvmain/gz-mg70/spec.html>